The Forgotten Hero
by BeSirius
Summary: He was granted immortality millennia ago and lived an isolated life. Now war was coming and his father, Zeus sent him to camp half blood to train the demigod heroes. Is he able to be a brother to the people who need him and protect the camp? Will his father's enemies try to kill him or recruit him? Will he survive the war that is coming? Review!


this is set just before the start of the lightning thief

Prologue

Apollo was lounging in his throne at Olympus with his iPod in his ears looking totally unconcerned, yet he was listening intently. The Olympians were gathered for the winter solstice and the proceedings were far more tense than previous years. It was unnoticeable to their visiting demigod children, but it was clear to the gods.

The Hunters had reports of monsters awakening, Poseidon said the Kraken and other creatures were moving, most worrisome was the fact that the gods' sight was being blocked. They were blind to some areas and it troubled them.

At noon the demigods headed for lunch while their parents talked about more serious events that they didn't want to trouble their children about.

Soon after the children left, the doors opened and Apollo felt a heavy sense of foreboding. A man with dark blonde hair, almost brown, walked in and all the Gods felt the same.

It was Theseus. Not the Theseus that you are thinking of, the son of Poseidon who travelled the labyrinth and killed the Minotaur. It was his great great grandson, named after the original. This Theseus was unique. He was a son of Zeus who had minor water powers from his great great grandfather.

This Theseus was seventeen when the Minotaur reformed outside the labyrinth and created havoc in Greece. It travelled the country destroying villages and towns, leaving no survivors.

Theseus led an expedition with the King's troops to kill the monster. Despite being only sixteen he had already been proven to be a great warrior and was one of the only people who would be trusted on a quest like this.

Unknown to Theseus, the beast was attacking the village of his best friend. The women of the village took refuge in a temple to Athena. The beast was killed but at a heavy cost. Only Theseus and a single girl survived, both heavily wounded. The rest of the village died.

Theseus carried the girl across Greece; constantly fighting monsters, to the Temple of Artemis who he hoped would protect her. He gods were so impressed with his deeds that he was granted riches. He married the girl and lived happily ever after,

At least that was the story the mortals heard.

The truth: Theseus was a demigod hero that lived at Camp Half-Blood since his parents and sister were killed by an attacking Hydra. Despite being only seven years old, Theseus managed to kill the Minotaur by setting fire to his childhood home, and made his way to camp, guided by the gods.

He spent his time at camp training, going on his first quest when he was twelve to kill the chimera. A series of successful quests followed. One such quest was to kill the Minotaur when he was seventeen.

He went alone and engaged the beast in battle. During the fight a small group of the Hunters of Artemis came and joined in. the monster went on a rampage and managed to kill two of the Hunters and injure Theseus and the remaining Hunter before they managed to end it.

Together they travelled across Greece to a temple of Artemis who hated to be in debt to a boy took him to Olympus to be rewarded. For his deeds he was granted immortality by the gods.

He was one of the greatest heroes, but forgotten by most and that was the way he liked it. Only the immortals knew of the deeds of the second Theseus and he had their respect, even Artemis' which was a miracle in itself. He was truly his father's favourite son – not that Apollo was jealous nooo.

Now he spent his time hunting monsters and battling threats to Olympus. He kept an eye on the imprisoned Titans and monsters ensuring they wouldn't break free. He acted as a solider and spy keeping the gods aware of all threats.

Maybe he should compose a haiku in his honour, Apollo was sure he would love that.

He visited Olympus once a decade to report to his father. He last visited six years ago. For Theseus to visit Olympus now there must be trouble.

xXxXxXx

Theseus entered the throne room and knelt in front of his father, carefully observing the gods. His father, Zeus, looking calm and collected, yet looking at him with a hint of warmth, Queen Hera at his side, no longer looking at him with such hate as she did 3000 years ago.

Aphrodite, Hermes and Apollo were smiling at him and Ares scowling. The rest of the gods didn't seem to care, yet from all of them he sensed wariness. They knew something was wrong.

"Father, I bring grave tidings. There is unrest in Tartarus. Monsters are stirring that have been dead for centuries. I have heard tales of the Minotaur, Hydra and Nemean lion all freely wandering America.

"The old monsters are all shifting and the Titans seem to be preparing. The Mist around Mount Tam is growing thicker. I have heard that Kronos awakes. It worries me," Theseus reported his voice carrying easily through the throne room with the gods all listening carefully.

Zeus looked at Theseus intently and nodded.

"Yes, it has been getting worse since your last report. It seems war is on the horizon and there is little we can do to stop it. We have heard rumours of the lion and Hydra, but the Minotaur is an unwelcome surprise. This is also the first we have heard of the Titans. Something seems to be blocking our sight, leaving us blind to our enemies.

"Perhaps worst of all, less and less of our demigod children are making it to camp. They either do not survive the trip, or our enemies turn them against us. There are also demigods going missing from camp which who I now suspect of joining our enemies. They must have a man in the camp to so easily corrupt our children."

The truest thing anyone had ever said of Zeus was that his paranoia was unrivalled, but all too often his paranoia was completely justified. The only exception was when it came to his brothers – no matter what he thought Poseidon and Hades were not trying to over throw him. If he felt that their enemies were gaining followers from their demigod children, it was most likely true.

Theseus' father was clearly deep in thought. A war was the last thing the gods wanted as their children were always the ones who fought them. In the 1800's the two demigod camps fought each other and were decimated before they were separated and their existence erased from the other memories.

In the last Titan war nearly every single one of their children died. Though Zeus doubted one man could make a difference, he knew Theseus was one of the best warriors alive. If he could share some of his skill with the children it may just help them survive the war that was likely coming. The boy also needed to get out more.

"Theseus, thank you for reporting this to us. I am sorry to do this to you but I need you to go to Camp Half-Blood. If there is a war the demigods need training", Zeus ordered.

"Wonderful, another immortal has been sentenced to Tartarus on earth", Dionysus celebrated, "do you play pinochle by any chance?"

"Father," Theseus protested. If a war was coming he wanted to be fighting, not training others to fight. He had been fighting these monsters since he was a boy.

"No Theseus!" his father boomed before his voice softened. "I know how long it has been since you interacted with other people. This is just as much for your benefit as the children".

Theseus scowled. It was true, he hadn't spent time amongst demigods since clearing up the mess between the war of the Greek and Roman camps, nor did he talk to mortals. About once a decade he spent a year in school to try and keep up to date with the latest technology and the mortal world before they realised he didn't age. The rest of the time he spent hunting or in one of his homes across the world.

"Fine father" he grudgingly agreed. "Do I go as a camper or as another trainer", he asked.

After a second of thought "go as a camper. Hopefully it shall be easier to find who they have in their camp. There is no need to hide your identity; with luck they shall not be able to resist trying to recruit you. Just tell them you drop in every couple of centuries. I shall tell Chiron you are coming."

Theseus nodded stiffly and rose off the floor and exited the throne room. He needed to choose what weapons to bring. The gods watched him leave each knowing he wasn't happy.

xXxXxXx

Theseus was in the armoury of his American home. He had a home in every country Olympus had visited, all equidistant from Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. He had villas in Greece and Italy and large mansions in Britain and America – one of the perks of being part of a family of immortal beings who were around before money was even created.

He was choosing to bring his favourite sword that had been with him for centuries. It was a metre long, light and when he held it to the chain around his neck transformed into a sword pendant.

He was also bringing his two daggers. One he had gotten from the Roman era made from imperial gold, the other he had received from a trip to the underworld made from stygian iron. One went in his boot the other at his waist.

As always he had his shield around his wrist in its form of a simple watch. Finally he was bringing his armour, just the breastplate and helmet, which despite being light was hard as diamond since it was blessed by the gods.

Finally he packed a small bag of clothes and a rather large store of ambrosia and nectar before taking it out to his car. His father probably meant for him to fly but he was in no rush to get there.

He still had nightmares of the cold bodies of Greek and Roman demigod heroes.

It would take him a few days to reach camp but that was fine by him. Being immortal had the added benefit of needing less sleep and food so he wouldn't have to stop much. He sped his way down the drive and made his way to Camp.

xXxXxXx

Theseus was right. It only took three days before he reached New York where he got caught in traffic. Even so he quickly made his way to the isolated area. From a distance he saw the tree that was once his sister whom he had never met.

It was late afternoon when he got there. At the camp he got out of the car with his bag receiving many curious stares from campers. He made his way to the Big House to greet Chiron and Dionysus, observing all the changes. There was a new basketball court and the Big House had once again received a new paint job, but apart from that it had barely changed.

It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He didn't think he would be able to look at the camp without seeing the rivers of blood and mountains of bodies that was the result of the Hephaestus and Ares cabins last stand, their suicide mission that allowed other campers to flee from the invading romans.

Walking into the Big House he was greeted with a loud "Theseus, you finally made it, we were expecting you days ago." This was from Chiron who looked happy to see him for the first time in centuries.

"Sorry Chiron, but I drove here. It's good to see you, you haven't changed a bit".

"Nor have you my boy, one of the perks of being immortal."

This drew a gasp from the other occupants of the room. There was Dionysus who looked as bored as ever (he didn't gasp), a young blonde girl of eleven or twelve and a man who was eighteen or nineteen with a scar down the side of his face.

"Ah yes, introductions. Theseus, you obviously know Mr D, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and Luke, son of Hermes. Everyone this is Theseus, son of Zeus. He comes to camp every few centuries when he gets bored of fighting monsters"

"Lord Dionysus" Theseus said with a bow.

"Aha, respect. None of the brats here treat me with respect, only those damn satyrs." Dionysus said with a slight look of victory.

"Annabeth, Luke" he gave the pair of them a slight bow. The girl looked fit to burst before she shouted out,

"I've heard of you. You were made immortal when you saved the lieutenant of Artemis"

Theseus was honestly surprised. He thought he was a forgotten hero. He nodded and the girl looked as if she wanted his autograph. He decided to leave quickly.

"Chiron, I just thought I'd tell you I've arrived. I'll go to my cabin now. I wonder if the stuff I left is still here." Theseus left promising to play pinochle with Dionysus later and to sit with Chiron at dinner to catch up.

He walked straight through the camp to the Zeus cabin, greeting Lady Hestia as he passed her. He entered the Zeus cabin and looked around. It was as foreboding as he remembered with his father's statue looking down at him. He went towards the statue and began to climb. There was a small alcove behind his father's head that was untouched from the last time he was here.

There was a small pouch of Drachmas, a few weapons and a bedroll that he dragged out and tossed to the floor. He lightly dropped, landing on his feet and got to work. He needed to make this room more hospitable, it was clean but it was cold and had nowhere to sleep.

He lit the braziers and torches in the room, and laid out the bedroll in one of the alcoves that was furthest from his father's penetrating stare. There was nothing he could do about the statue without offending his father. Besides, it was unmovable. He had tried when he was fourteen with his half-brothers Jonas and Alexander.

This took up the hour before the conch shell sounded for dinner. He made his way to the pavilion receiving some curious and awed looks. Apparently Annabeth had told other about him.

He had a large and public introduction from Dionysus.

"Brats, we have a new camper. This is Theseus, an immortal son of Zeus. He could easily kill you all and is able to play pinochle so I won't care. Enjoy your dinner."

He went and sat next to Chiron at the instructors table after sacrificing a portion of his dinner to the gods before he was pulled into a discussion of his exploits over the years.

During the conversation he discretely watched the campers. There were some disgruntled looks at the overfilled Hermes table and he decided that was the most likely source of the Titan's man. There were also many awed glances, especially from the Aphrodite cabin.

After dinner he went to the Big House to play Pinochle with Chiron, Dionysus and a nervous looking satyr as the sun set, the three immortal beings talking about the good old days. Together, he and Chiron managed to clear out Dionysus and the satyr and he left satisfied when it was late.

He lay in his alcove later that night and he realised something. He was at peace. He had spent his life, both as a mortal and immortal constantly fighting. Now he was able to spend a year or two in the place he grew up in.

For the first time he felt tired, tired of fighting just for the sake of fighting. He had fought with brothers and sisters, Romans and Greeks and they always died so he just kept fighting because there was always another war. He had fought for mortals and he had fought for gods.

Now there was no need to fight, not yet. It was coming but he had time. In this war he would do his best to see his demigod family survive.

x

x

x

x

x

x

xPlease review and give suggestions for someone for Theseus to be paired with - not slash or Annabeth or Thalia


End file.
